¿Un Nombre, Su Majestad?
by Shinzawall
Summary: Yoko quiere que Keiki sepa que es muy especial para todo Kei. Por ello le busca un nombre, para que su kirin sepa cuanto le quiere la gente, y ella misma.


Hacía una semana se había puesto orden en el palacio Real. Yoko ya había cambiado gran parte de la Corte Imperial, debido a que aun quedaban muchos a los cuales no se le podía guardar confianza. Sin embargo, la administración del Reino se llevaba de mejor manera acabo, sin contar que el reporte de ataques de Youma había disminuido casi al cero por ciento.

Ahora Yoko veía el sistema agrícola de sus habitantes. Según las muchas cosas que llevaba aprendiendo de Enho, tenía que ver la conservación de alimento para las malas fechas.

En su paseo entre los edificios del Palacio, Keiki la acompañaba, viendo a su vez, los distintos temas a tratar.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Keiki?—la llamó Yoko, al ver como su Kirin parecía estar especialmente cansado.

— No es nada, Shuujo.—respondió él.

Queriendo creerle, la Reina y su kirin continuaron su carrera por el Palacio, terminando los asuntos de un tema anterior. Keiki pudo llevar bien el camino, hasta que comenzó a sentirse un poco más mareado. Definitivamente, él no había dormido.

— Keiki, ve a descansar.—ordenó Yoko.

— ¡Su Majestad! Aun tengo muchos problemas que resol..-—no alcanzó a continuar, cuando el rostro de la Sekichi le encaró.

— Ve a descansar. No necesito a mi kirin, si este se halla cansado y sin prestar atención a los asuntos.—aclaró ella, para pasar a sonreír.— Por favor, Keiki, descansa, yo puedo arreglar tus asuntos. Solo quiero que pases a reposar.

Keiki asintió, confiando en su Reina, para pasar a retirarse a su habitación.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Yoko continuaba en su habitación. Después de haberse ocupado de los asuntos de Keiki y los propios, apenas pudo almorzar, y la última comida la disfrutó dos horas después de lo que generalmente. Le pidió a sus sirvientes que no le hablaran de ello al Taiho, conociendo a Keiki, este se culparía de que la Sekichi luciera algo pálida para ahora.

**Sin embargo, eso no me interesa..**

Kei-O continuaba pensando que no le gustaba llamar a Keiki, solo.. "Keiki". Todos los Taiho hombre del Reino eran Keiki, y sinceramente, aunque Keiki no fuese de Horai, podía tener nombre. Tal como Sai, So, o Han que le colocaron nombre a sus kirin. ¡Ella también quería colocarle a Keiki un nombre especial! Uno que le recordará cuan importante era él para todo el Reino, y expresar a su vez todo el cariño que sentían hacía él.

— Colocar un nombre a Keiki..—murmuró para sí.

Agarró un papel junto aun lápiz y comenzó a pensar en los miles de nombre que existían. No necesitaba tanto significado, solo quería algo bonito, que viniese con la actitud cerrado de su Taiho.

— ¡Hay muchísimos nombres!—exclamó ella, pensando en todos los posibles.

Al final, revisando todos los que había escrito, uno le gusto más que otros.

— Zenryō.—dijo al fin. Más o menos le gustaba como se pronunciaba, además de que en su idioma, también se interpretaba como "Bondad".

_O*o*O*o*O_

Una de las doncellas fue a despertar al Taiho. No era difícil, el problema era no querer despertarlo realmente. A malas, igualmente movió ligeramente el cuerpo adormilado del hombre, el cual despertó inmediatamente, agradeciendo a la mujer que se retiró poco después.

Comenzó a cambiarse de ropas. No deseaba usar la misma túnica nuevamente, por lo que las doncellas se encargaron de bordar un nuevo traje para él. No le gustaba tampoco que se cargaran trabajo por un capricho suyo, sin embargo, ellas insistieron en que no había problema.

Dejó su cabello crespo, en vez de peinarlo. El traje que le prepararon consistía en varias piezas: La primera, era una camisa delgada blanca que le cubría hasta la cintura, con cuello. Por arriba de ello, una túnica que bajaba hasta un poco menos de las rodillas, negra, abierta por delante, dejando ver la camisa blanca. Arriba, un poco más abajo del cuello la túnica era conectada por dos hilos de Oro que cruzaban hacía el lado contrario. Pantalones flojos, no tantos, de color negro, y ajustados abajo. Zapatos negros de siempre. Todo detallado con pequeños bordes dorados y decoraciones que colocaron las doncellas para resaltar más los largos cabellos del Taiho.

— Esta listo, Taiho.—pronunció la doncella que lo arreglaba.

Keiki asintió.

— Gracias..

Listo ya, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la Corte. Se sabía que hoy nuevamente había Reunión de la Corte Imperial, por lo cual no quería llegar tarde.

_O*o*O*o*O_

Yoko vestida salió casi corriendo hacía la Corte. Se había retrasado. ¡Además hoy quería hacer un anuncio especial!

Se encontró con Keiki en la entrada, el cual le sonrió con amabilidad, para ambos comenzar a caminar entre los guardias. Claramente la Sekichi se sorprendió al verlo vestido de otra forma, pero seguía siendo él, así que poco importaba.

— Keiki.. Tengo una sorpresa.—pronunció bajito ella.

— ¿De que se trata, Shuujo?—interrogó él.

— De tu nombre.—se giró levemente para sonreírle.

Keiki se quedó sin habla, e intentando detener a Yoko para que pudiese explicarle mejor, llegaron hacía la Corte. Yoko rápidamente subió hacia el trono, y al kirin no le quedó más que posicionarse a su lado.

Antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, la Sekichi habló.

— El día de hoy, les quiero avisar..—comenzó a decir Yoko—Que Kei Taiho ya no será más simplemente "Keiki".. Su nombre, será Zenryō. Para todos, el kirin es muy importante—La reina se giró hacia el sorprendido Keiki que la miraba— E igual para mi. Por ello he decidido nombrarle así.

Todos los Ministros y presentes con rostros sorprendidos, más se alegraban del cariño que su Reina le tenía al kirin.

— ¡Entonces...!—exclamó Koukan— ¡Bienvenido sea nuestro Taiho Zenryō!—gritó con una gran sonrisa.

Todos les siguieron con un "¡Bienvenido!". Yoko se levantó del trono para encarar al sorprendido kirin.

— Es mi regalo. No quiero que solo te llamen por título o te conozcan como a tantos otros Keiki del Reino, perdóname si te molesta.—habló ella, expresando una sonrisa amable.

Kei Taiho negó con la cabeza.

— Nada de eso Su Majestad, aprecio que se halla tomado el tiempo de buscar un nombre para mi, me hace sentir honrado.

Yoko rió levemente.

— Eres especial. Quiero que siempre tengas presente que eres la esperanza de todos los habitantes de Kei. Aunque, me gustará más llamarte Zen.

Él asintió, levemente ruborizado. Nadie le había hecho sentir tan especial en la vida que llevaba hasta ahora, sin embargo su Reina Yoko, se esforzaba por siempre hacerlo feliz. No sabía como expresar la gratitud hacía su Ama, pero sabía que ella seria una gran y hermosa Emperatriz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La Reunión de la Corte continua con su rumbo, con un ánimo más alegre de como comúnmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después, En-O y Enki también se enteraron del nuevo nombre que respondía al Taiho de Kei. Rokuta no pudo contener la risa al saber que el serio de su compañero kirin había sido nombrado, mientras Shoryu también molestó un poco al nuevo "Zen". Él pobre y serio kirin respondió a todo ello con un rubor en sus mejillas, pero Yoko seguía feliz. Incluso Taiki (Kori) del Reino de Tai celebro que, al que consideraba hermano mayor también tuviese un nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Sabes Keiki? Tu nombre en mi país también significa Bondad.—confesó la Reina, sonriendo ruborizada.

Él Taiho se quedó sin habla. Así que simplemente se acercó a Su Majestad, y cometió un acto de falta de respeto a todas las reglas de formalidad, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, decidió dejarlas aun lado, abrazándola. Estrechando aquel cuerpo moreno contra el suyo.

— Gracias, Shuujo...—murmuró contra su oído.

Yoko sonrió.

— No hay de que, Zen.

**Quiza que pasará después. Solo se, que ella hará de Kei un gran Reino.**

* * *

¿Raro, no? Sin embargo aunque aburrido el nombre:/, tenía esta idea en mente :D


End file.
